Revenge
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: A glimpse of Kate's mind as she watched Irina die at the hands of the Volturi. It contains spoilers from Breaking Dawn. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Do you _have_ to remind me?

**Revenge**

Irina is _dead_.

I could feel nothing but numb shock. I stood motionless, letting the vivid, disturbing images sink into my memory: the three grey-cloaked soldiers pouncing onto her, their lust for violence apparent when they made no attempt to conceal their bloody grins. They crushed her, relishing her blood-curdling screams, pleas for help, begs for them to stop. I was only thankful that the soldiers blocked my view of her while they savaged her body.

My shock quickly transformed into rage. Instantly, Rosalie flung herself at me but I was too powerful for her. I felt my arm knock her to the ground, hard. Emmett grabbed my arm roughly and forced me down. For a moment, it seemed that he had succeeded but his knees gave away, granting me the opportunity to I roll away from him and leap to my feet. All the while I was screaming with anguish.

Garrett launched himself at me, pinning me down to the ground, all this power and energy focused on me. He was surprisingly strong- stronger and heavier than I'd have ever credited him with. He was lying on top of me, panting; I felt as if I could breathe nothing but _him_, immersing myself in his delicious scent. It was the most peculiar smell and outclassing even the most expensive colognes. I could not help but notice. His voice was echoing in my ears, trying to calm down, trying to soothe the savage beast within me. But even this could not quench my thirst for revenge.

Beyond me, I could see Tanya desperately trying to pry herself from Carlisle and Edwards's firm grip. Her face was screwed up with wild anger, it was quite plain she wanted nothing more than to rip Caius' proud head from his neck, tear him apart, limb by limb and wipe that cruel, satisfied smile off him face. I could not blame her; I wanted to too. No punishment would be too severe for him.

Every time I felt myself tearing up, I would turn my face away from Garrett. I would _not_ cry in front of the Volturi. I would not allow them to see my sorrow, my pain and allow them to gloat over Irina's death like it was an accomplishment. And I would _not_ let my family and friends pity me.

Poor, poor Irina. My dear sister is dead! Not once did I stop fighting Garrett, nor did I even hesitate when I and saw the remains of her. Caius had set them on fire. It only fuelled my anger, keeping it burning like Irina was now.

I could see the lips of the other vampires moving, their voices ringing unpleasantly in my ears but I could not make sense of it. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing mattered enough.

"Zafrina," shouted Edward. Why was he shouting?

Suddenly, I felt the strangest sensation, as if I was drifting to sleep. My vocal cords felt tired. The most noise I could, or wanted to make, was moan like some who slept fitfully. At least my strength hadn't been sapped away from me. I was still thrashing on the ground.

Garrett murmured something to me about knocking him over. I snarled at him, still trying to get to my feet.

Then Carlisle whispered. "Listen to me, Tanya, Kate. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack, we all die."

I hate to admit it, but he's right. One wrong move and Tanya and I could have gotten the entire family killed. I stopped struggling, becoming limp while Garrett held me. All the same my anger, which had been at its peak merely moments ago, sank to a reasonable simmer. Only then, did Garrett release me.

I watched the rest of our exchange with the Volturi in silence, brooding on Irina's brutal murder. I spoke only when spoken to. Though it ended in peace, I will never forgive those beasts for killing my beloved sister. Never. And when the time comes, I shall have my revenge on Caius.

* * *

Hi people! I am very sorry this story is so short. Anyways, I always have the urge to write about on thing or another and today's whims lead me to this piece. Read and review, readers- tell me what you think, what could be improved etc. I really do take your comments into consideration, make necessary changes and stuff.

Thanks again,

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
